Sisters at the Lake
by Zubric
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away from it all. Luckily for the two royal sisters, they have just the place to do so. With this being the first time to be truly themselves since Luna's banishment and return, Luna herself is given some time to reflect on things. Please support my fimfiction page as well)
Amongst the tops of Canterlot mountain sat a Quaint little cottage undisturbed by nature that swirled around it. This particular private dwelling was for no other then the royal sisters who vacationed there whenever they got the chance to be together. Even after a long thousand years of absence, the cottage still stood proud in its glory being held together by the strongest of magical enchants. Here the two sisters could truly loosen up, to be themselves with no one to judge them, no responsibilities to weight them down until their return to civilization. The location truly was a world all on its own, a small pocket of time left untouched and preserved till the end of time itself. A lush pine forest surrounded the cottage, sprinkled in light coating of snow. The large lake just adjacent to the cottage reflected the sun's rays like crystal.

For the past hour now, the two sisters had been flying letting the soft winds blow them along their journey up the cliffside. While It was true that they could have simply teleported to their little hide away, the destination was only part of the relaxing vacation. The long flight allowed for a steady stream of conversation to keep the eerie silence from overwhelming the hail. Given that this particular trip was the first one since Luna's untimely banishment and subsequent return, there was no doubt much to discuss.

Luna turned her head looking at her sister as a thought came to her mind. As she compensated for a gust of wind, she asked. "Celestia, did my stars ever hold any meaning to you?"

The elder sister gaze a puzzled glance in reply, seeming to remain quiet as she thought the question over as they ascended upwards. After a moment of silence, she replied. "I am not sure what you mean Luna. Does beauty require a meaning?"

Luna's smile grew at the compliment of her night sky. " What I mean dear sister, is what do you see when you look up there?"

With a mighty flap of her wings, Celestia landed on the soft snow. Her hooves crunched beneath her as they walk along the path to the cottage. "For the longest time Luna it was only you I could see. A millennial promise and a sense of regret," the princess sighed letting a smile return soon after never breaking eye contact as they neared the porch. "But now that I have you back, all I see is simply beauty of a starcraft I was never unable to truly mimic for all those years."

Luna smiled with pride as her magic opened the door a warm embraced of air greeting the two by a fire having been lit in advance. The logs crackled in the background as Luna gave her sister a tight hug letting the moment last as long as possible. "That's very thoughtful Tia. It means so much to hear that. I never knew you cared so much."

Celestia nuzzled Luna, wrapping her hoof around her neck. "Of course i've always cared, it just up until now that I can truly understand why. Forgive me?"

Luna leaned on her sister's chest. "I already have big sister. Now please just keep the happy memories alive more than negative ones." A smile grew across her muzzle.

"My aren't you the little philosopher," Celestia ruffles Luna's mane to cheer up the mood in the room.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at the contact before moving to set her saddle bag down by the couch. "What can I say Celestia, i've been doing a lot of reading since my return and I am quite the deep thinker when I want to be."

The elder sister moved across the main room making a left as she entered the kitchen. "i'm sure you can Luna. Let's get some warm coco shall we?"

Luna followed suit, staring longingly out at the lake passed the large frosty window that took up the far wall of the kitchen. A smile worked across her muzzle as she watched the snowflakes gently float down feeling more content then she had been in a long time. If she thought any harder, she would have sworn this was like something out of a Heart Warming tale.

Infact, Winter had always been her favorite season. the calmness as the world beyond slept, wrapped up in a snowy blanket. Ther the world would rest in it's still embrace awaiting the moment to awaken months later to a changed world. The idea was peaceful, docile, and so simple, and yet so breath taking when the world would began to rise from its long slumber.

She turned her head away from the window and trotted back to the living room. She dug her hooves into her bag soon pulling out a pair of white skates with blue strings. She set her skates down beside her taking a seat on the large red sofa that sat across from the roaring fire. She stared at her skates thinking intently. It had been many ages, neigh decades since she had gone on the ice. Skating was always special to her. There she'd be sliding around to her heart's content letting the world fall away to just her and the ice with the night sky above as her dance partner.

Luna closed her eyes as she dove into her memories far into her past farther than anyone could imagine in a mortal life time. Surely enough she brought forth a old memory of when Celestia and her were mere kids.

Luna hooves slid across the frozen pound, guided by a simple magic spell she ws casting from her horn. She let out a joyful laugh as she jumped into the air and did a spin landing on her right hind leg. She just barely recovered thanks to herwings, saving herself from face planting into the ice.

Celstia gasped from the dig of the pond being overly cautious as usual. "Careful Luna, whatever are you doing."

Luna spun around gliding towards her sister. "Sliding on the ice of course. It's really fun." her momentum carried her back towards the center as she swiveled away.

"What if the ice is too thin, or you fall in. Oh my or worse break your leg." Celestia bit her lip watching Luna do another attempt as a dance move.

"You worry too much, live a little." she giggled again managing a land her 360 spin gliding along the edge of the pond heading back towards her sister.

"I don't know..woah."

Luna grabbed Celestia hoof as she passed by, tugging her sister onto the ice with her. The same spell was applied to her older sister's hooves as she lead her around. "Hehe see now biggy you worry wart."

"Luna how do I steeer!" She called out, as she tried to turn as she raced down the lake. Before Luna had a chance to even explain, her older sister plowed right into a snowbank at the far end creating a rather comical filly sized hole.

Luna broke out laughing as Celestia popped her head out of the snow. 'Oh sorry sis."

Luna joyfully laughed as Celestia strolled out with thier warm coco. "Oh what's so funny about hot chocolate?"

Luna caught herself and took a breath. "0-oh nothing just remember old times. She took her cup off the tray blowing gently on the steamy liquid. "Celestia, do you want to join me on the ice after our coco?" She offered.

"You're not going to send me hurtling into a snowbank again are you?" she teased nudging Luna side.

'You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance.' Celestia gave her younger sister head a quick nuggy letting out a short chuckle.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course, I'd love to." She gave Luna another hug before the two got up to go out.

After clearing the skies above the lake, the night was brought out, the stars already sparkling in wonder. Luna's moon shined high above, illuminating the area in a light blue glow. Luna sat down as she tied on her skates watching her sister check the ice to make sure it solid enough.

"Still cautious as always I see?"

Celestia rolled her eyes as she keeps her spell going. "I like to have my bases covered."

Luna rose to her hoof resting her skates upon the ice giving light push that snt her sliding across the smooth surface. For a while her elder sister simply watch her dance about on the ice seeing her staring up at the stars as she pondered.

Throughout the ages ponies had talked about the stars creating meaning behind them. Great folk tales had been weaved out of the such simple constellations invoking bravery and immortalizing great heroes that inspired others to achieve greatness. Truly the stars themselves could not be described in mere words alone. No, they were more than words but emotions of the soul. Each one reflecting feelings of joy or glee. Every twinkling diamond was a cherished memory, held close to the heart and to never be forgotten. While many were scattered about, and some miniature in comparison to others, but each stood out. I was nights just like this that brought the princess a feeling of complete bliss and tranquility. Even the moon hld wonder, despite being two sides of the same coin. While it was one of the great wonders she controlled, it was also a reminder. Luna could only imagine how Celestia felt staring at the moon each time she rose it into the sky and that crushing guilt.

Lost in her thoughts, she had failed to turn in time and tripped slamming head first into the snowbank. Celestia laughing as she slid over to her sister. "Hehe you okay Luna?"

Luna head popped out of the snow laughing as well. Instead of taking Celestia hoof to help her up, she dragged her sister into the snow with her.

'Oh it is on!" Within a flash, the lake side cabin became a snowball war zone. Large battlements were constructed , each alicorn using magic to make their own forts while occasionally tossing large snowballs at each other. One of these said snowball hit Luna' south tower causing it to fall inward. The elder sister stuck her tongue out mocking her young kin.

Luna gasped. "You shall pay." she bantered back, her magic balling up several mounds of snow to fire off at her sister. The nearly silent puff echoed over the lake as Celestia ducked from the large snow cannon balls. the wall in front of her blew apart from another barrage leaving the princess exposed.

As quick as a whip, Celestia flared up an impromptu wall in front of her making several snow balls to retaliate. "Ha you aren't taking me down that easy Luna." Another surge of magic gripped her temporary shelter, shattering it into thick fog of flakes before shooting off her projectiles.

Luna had less then seconds to react as the speedy balls raced out of the fog of war slamming into her small wall and prominently her chest and forehead. unfortunately for the younger sister, the impact of the snow had been just enough to disrupt her magic. Thus the large snowball she been forming above her head obeyed the law of gravity and plunged down upon her. the monstrous mound pinned her down for time until she dug her way to the top, popping her head out like a mole. Celestia laugher could be heard bellowing as Luna wiggled about to get free. After a few shifts she bure out sending chunks of snow flying all around her. With a flap of her mighty wings she shot forwards like a bullet towards her sisters. 'Haha charge!" Celestia barely had a chance to dodge as her sister blowed into her. They both tumbled for a while before coming to rest near the lake once more.

The two sister both broke into joyful and carefree laughter over their shenanigans. Celestia shook off the snow from her back giving Luna big hug. "Oh Luna ben so long since i've bene bl to just let go, thank you."

"No problem sis, felt good to me as well. You go inside i'll come in a moment." Luna flaps her wings and stared into the sky once again. She watch Celestia nod as she trotted back to the warmth of their cabin. Luna moved over to where she had left her skates and put them back on before sliding back onto the ice. As she did few figure lights, her eyes never left the sight of her marvelous starry abyss high above. A smile continued to radiate across her face as she watched each star twinkle. When her eyes stared at her radiating moon she felt a mixed bag of emotions and truly she was one lucky pony to have such wonderful memories to think about. Mistakes do not define you, they only make you stronger when you get back up and face them.


End file.
